


Неожиданный эффект

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Casual, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Нецензурные выражения





	Неожиданный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурные выражения

— Блядь! — резкое движение руки вниз.

— Сука! — повтор того же движения с заковыристым поворотом кисти. 

— Ебааать! — удар кулаком по столу.

— Позволь поинтересоваться, Йеннифер, что ты сейчас такое сказала и сделала? — невозмутимая в самых разнообразных ситуациях Трисс Мериголд с интересом посмотрела на подругу.

Йеннифер из Венгерберга ответила мрачным взглядом. Почесала кончик носа, подергала за мочку уха, сжала и разжала кулак.

— Охуеть! — уже менее экспрессивно произнесла в ответ, разводя руками.

В комнате ничего не изменилось.

— Я хотела бы услышать твои пояснения, но если ты считаешь необходимым о чем-то умолчать…

Йеннифер чуть скривилась:

— Мне вчера сон странный приснился. В нем молодая девушка произносила эти слова, совершала пассы руками, и вокруг нее изменялась реальность. Решила поэкспериментировать сама. Представляешь, если вдруг получится обнаружить новые заклятия?

Трисс меланхолично покивала, расставляя приборы на столе туда, где они находились до удара кулаком по столешнице. 

— Конечно, представляю. Но это не отменяет ни необходимости в занятиях, ни правил поведения за столом. Что мешает тебе тренироваться и проводить эксперименты не за завтраком, а в лаборатории?

— В лаборатории, скажешь тоже, — отрицательно покачала головой Йен. —Думаешь, мне хочется собирать осколки или сомневаться в старых свойствах жасминовой эссенции? И на ком, прости, проводить затем опыты по проверке свойств ингредиентов? 

Трисс задумалась. В школе их учили хорошо, но каждая чародейка совершенствовалась всю свою жизнь; единицам удавалось совершить прорыв и изобрести нечто новое. Каждое заклятие добавляло в копилку сообщества чародеек и чародеев новые возможности. 

— Йен, думаю, помощь тебе не помешает, к тому же такие изыскания могут оказаться или веселыми, или опасными. После завтрака поедем за город, там, полагаю, будет спокойнее всем, — Трисс налила им обеим по чашке чая.

— Охуеть идея, — согласно кивнула головой Йеннифер, чувствуя, что как минимум один из эффектов услышанных во сне слов она только что ощутила. Как хорошо, когда рядом есть верная и понимающая подруга.


End file.
